xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Francia Shaw
Francia Shaw (b. July 26) is a mutant and a witch. She is the daughter of Noah Shaw and Santana Lopez, and the granddaughter of Ink and Vanessa Shaw. She is a member of the Generation X. She is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. She is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is ?. Francia is a member of the Shaw family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Francia Alma Maribel Shaw was born on July 26 in Miami, Florida and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. She is the oldest child of Noah Shaw and Santana Lopez. She is of English, French, Japanese and Spanish heritage. Francia is the older sister of Angel. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Francia possesses telekinetic abilities. Her abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Francia is proficient in in the use of Earth Release jutsu. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Francia possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when she was 13 years old. 'Abilities' Talented Dancer: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Francia is fluent in sseveral languages including English, Spanish, Japanese and Italian; she has extensive knowledge of Arabic. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to her ninja training; which also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Francia is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Generation X Members Category:Single Characters Category:Americans Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Grey family Category:Shaw family Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Leo (sign) Category:Earth Release users Category:Summers family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Alpha-Level Mutants